


the little kevvy

by gayfurryowo



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Disney, DisneyWorld, Fluff, M/M, SFW DDLB, Uniform Kink, Wholesome, boy in skirt, ddlb, kin, pure fluff, this is secretly me and my boyfriend shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfurryowo/pseuds/gayfurryowo
Summary: Elder Mckinley and his little boyfriend who he lovingly calls kevvy prince go and have a wholesome trip to disneyworld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes this includes DDLB obviously, if you are uncomfortable with that this story is not for you!!

Connor Mckinley was an ex Mormon that had just moved to New York with his boyfriend of 2 years, many secrets that used to be unspoken off had been revealed these past month, things too dirty for the Mormon Church.

He for example had a disney obsessed boyfriend that often regressed into little space,thats the time where he would stop being so mature and bossy and would curl up into a loving and pouting ball of disney merch. Kevin Price was a well organized and adult male, but kevvy prince was a little bratty and drooling mess. 

Today they had decided to go outside for the first time where Kevin was kevvy, that was because they went to a trip to kevvys favorite place on earth, Disney World.

The trip had been long and kevvy almost needed a meal every half hour but it went well, Connor was his hero and had some extra snacks with him. kevvy was so excited about this trip he sang the little mermaid songs the whole 7 hour flight. Connor was beyond excited that he had booked a private flight room just for them, otherwise kevvy would have been commented on or even bullied, and he knew how sensitive that boy was, but mostly how much he loved and wanted to protect him.

kevvy slept sweet and sound when they were about to land, so Connor had to slowly wake him up "prince, wakey wakey" he whispered into his boyfriends ear and kissed him lightly on the forehead. kevvy rubbed his eyes in the cutest way possible and yawned softly "dada". Connor couldn't help but give him a giant smile "Dada is here and we are about to go to disney" he said in a soft voice and ruffled his boyfriends hair. 

The flight finally landed and the two boys grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the buss taking them straight to Disney World. kevvy jumped up and down holding his Mickey Mouse backpack tensly. The two boys sat in the back of the buss, Connor wondered if they could pass as father and son since his boyfriend was much shorter and very muss less mature seeming. He assumed they did cause all they got were soft smiles and nods towards the pair.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Disney, kevvy gets tired fast and it makes him sad that he has to go back to the hotel.  
> wholesome nap time!!

The two boys had finally checked into Disney, kevvy was so excited he jumped up and down but Connor held him still and told him kindly that he should keep calm and save his energy for the whole day ahead. When they had gotten but to their room kevvy admitted that he was very tired and Connor suggested that they should take a nap. After half an hour of process Connor said they could buy new pj's and plushies before they took said nap, kevvy agreed for once and grabbed Connors sweaty hand. They walked hand in hand and because Connor had saved up more than enough money for this trip he decided that he would let his prince pick out anything he wanted as long as it wasn't over a thousand dollars. The little boy had picked out a mickey onesie, nemo and dory plushies, lion king socks and a little snacks. Connor saw how happy his boyfriend looked and payed for all the stuff. When they made it back to the hotel kevvy was ready to pass out on the bed. Connor took of his pants for his own comfort and kevvy's clothes to change him into his new onesie. kevvy then put all his plushies down on the bed and Connor was allowed to lay down "come here buddy" he patted next to him on the bed showing kevvy to lay down instead of jumping on it. "oki dada" kevvy said after a minute and cuddled up into his boyfriends arms. "Goodnight Prince" Connor smiled and gave his boyfriend a little forehead kiss, "nappy dada" kevvy whispered and then proceeded to suck his dadas thumb until he fell asleep.

 

Connor gave kevvy a soft kiss when he woke up and checked the time, perfect time for lunch.   
When kevvy had woken up just a minute after he was now Kevin.  
Kevin still loved disney and everything else kevvy did but he could form mature thoughts and speech. "Goodmorning Sweetheart" Kevin said still in a soft voice and gave his boyfriend a little kiss on the mouth "Goodmorning Kevin!",he was caught offguard while looking at the disney app,"It's lunch time so I thought we would have some some pizza?" 

Kevin nodded "sounds good, I just need to get changed" he quickly stood up and opened his suitcase, he picked out a little mermaid shirt and some shorts.   
Connor took that opportunity to also get changed into some shorts, they were pink but oh boy did he adore them ontop of that they were also the most cooling option.

"You look like a dad in those" Kevin pointed at Connor and giggled.   
Connor rolled his eyes and ruffled his boyfriends hair "I would expect that bratty comment from kevvy but not from my future husband"   
Kevin kissed Connor again "future husband?" he crossed his arms "we are only 20".  
Connor tried to hide a smile "and we are in disney for 4 days" he hinted and kissed his boyfriend. 

Connor grabbed his 'kevvy emergency kit', a backpack filled with snacks, a few small toys and other stuff like pacifiers and diapers for very strong cases of kevvy.  
He also put his wallet in the bag.

They were about to head out when Connors dad instincs kicked in, "Sunscreen first young man!"   
Kevin fake pouted, a little kevvy peaking through in his voice now "But am big!! Not a child!!"  
The older man already started to slather on some sunscreen on his prince "yes you are my little baby, now behave and you'll get some snackies!" 

Kevin pouted but then they finally went outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to disneyworld I just know some facts from disney youtubers 😞  
> I hope you enjoy this either way boyz!!


End file.
